Malam Tahun Baru
by AsaManis TomatCeri
Summary: Tahun baru tiba! Perayaan apa yang dilakukan pengantin baru Sasuke dan Sakura di malam tahun baru?/ Semi-Canon OS/ WARNING: LEMON/ RnR?


**Happy new year 2013! *niupterompet* Menyambut tahun baru 2013, aku buat ficku yang ke 20 di tahun pertama 2013. YEAH! XD Tapi sayangnya idenya malah muncul rate M. Tau kan aku ini kadang-kadang pervert. #plakplakplak!**

**Happy reading.^^**

**.**

**.**

Naruto ©** Masashi Kishimoto**

a story by** AsaManis TomatCeri**

**Dedicated for all savers. Happy New Year 2013, minna. :)**

**WARNING: **Semi-Canon, Typo, OOC maybe, etc.

**LEMON/LIME, ONLY 17+! DLDR!**

**.**

**.**

**Malam Tahun Baru**

**.**

**.**

Kedai ramen Ichiraku, ditempati oleh dua orang pria tampan yang tengah menikmati ramennya masing-masing. Satu lelaki manis berkulit tan dengan tiga goresan di pipi kanan dan kirinya, dan satu lagi pria berkulit putih pucat dan berambut _emo_. Naruto dan Sasuke.

Sementara Naruto menghabiskan ramen untuk mangkuk yang ketiga, pria di sebelahnya itu justru masih belum menghabiskan ramennya yang sudah dingin, tampangnya juga sangat kusut sekali bak baju yang belum diseterika. Tentu saja akhirnya sang sahabat menyadarinya, ia segera menatap Sasuke heran, "Ada apa, teme?" tanyanya.

Yang ditanya justru diam, membuat si Uzumaki itu menghela nafas. Begitulah sahabatnya, jika ada masalah pasti gengsi untuk sekedar cerita. Padahal hari ini Naruto sudah mentraktirnya karena ia akan segera menjabat sebagai hokage seminggu lagi. Tapi melihat wajahnya yang seperti itu, sepertinya calon hokage itu tahu apa masalahnya, yah... mengingat kejadian kemarin yang tidak sengaja ia dengarkan.

.

.

_Pria berambut kuning jabrig itu tengah berjalan menelusuri lorong rumah sakit dan berhenti tepat di depan salah satu kamar. Ia bermaksud untuk menjemput istrinya—Hinata—yang sedang periksa karena tubuhnya merasa lemas minggu-minggu ini. Hinata sudah menjabat sebagai istri Naruto sejak sebulan lalu, jadi Naruto berfikir mungkin Hinata hamil._

"_Selamat ya, Hinata, hasilnya positif! Kau dan Naruto akan memiliki anak."_

_Tangan pria itu berhenti di gagang pintu, bukan membukanya, justru ia diam dan terkejut mendengar suara di dalam—yang ia yakini suara Sakura—bicara seperti itu. Naruto mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk, kini ia memasang wajah yang sulit diartikan. Tersenyum dan menahan tangis. Akhirnya... Akhirnya ia menjadi seorang ayah! Entah harus menangis haru atau meloncat kegirangan saat ini. Tidak, tidak, ia harus segera masuk ke dalam dan mengucapkan kegembiraan ini pada istri tercinta._

_Naruto yakin Hinata menangis di dalam, karena suara tangisnya sedikit terdengar. Ia pasti sangat bahagia. Baru Naruto akan kembali membuka pintu, sebuah suara terdengar. "Lalu... bagaimana denganmu, Sakura?"_

_Itu suara Hinata. Lagi, Naruto tidak jadi membuka pintu dan malah diam di depan pintu untuk menguping. Ah, benar juga. Sasuke dan Sakura sudah menikah seminggu yang lalu. Pasti..._

"_Hhh... Jujur saja, aku dan Sasuke-kun belum melakukan 'itu'..."_

_Naruto memasang wajah terkejut, dan bisa dipastikan Hinata juga terkejut. Sakura itu sedang bercanda, ya? Biasanya pengantin baru akan melakukannya di malam pernikahan, kan._

"_Eh? Kenapa...?" Hinata bertanya malu-malu._

"_Hmmm...," Sakura memberi jeda sesaat, "saat malam pernikahan, mendadak ada pasien yang terluka parah dan harus segera dibedah, dan nona Tsunade memintaku untuk membantu."_

_Naruto mendengus dan bergumam, "Ya ampun, nenek itu keterlaluan sekali."_

"_Dan seperti yang kau tahu, seminggu ini aku dan Sasuke banyak misi, aku juga harus menjaga rumah sakit. Jadi..."_

_Bisa dipastikan wajah Sakura murung di dalam._

.

.

Naruto pasti tidak akan salah. Sasuke murung karena perasaannya sama seperti Sakura. Maka ia buka mulut, "Aku tahu apa masalahmu, Sasuke." Sasuke menengok ke arah Naruto dengan tampang tidak enak, membuat Naruto semakin sebal saja melihat wajahnya itu. Masih bagus Naruto berniat membantunya. Ya, Naruto sudah berniat begitu.

"Kau dan Sakura-_chan_ belum melakukan..."

Belum sempurna kalimat yang Naruto ucap, Sasuke sudah menjambak rambutnya frustasi, membuat dirinya semakin acak-acakan saja. Kali ini Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar tidak terlihat tampan. Ia begitu karena walau Naruto belum mengatakannya, tapi memang kenyataannya fikiran Naruto benar. Sial, yang benar saja, ia yang sudah menjadi suami itu menahan diri untuk malam pertamanya yang belum terlaksana. Apa ia harus menunggu sahabat pirangnya ini menjadi hokage untuk malam pertamanya? Karena memang misi dan tugas dari hokage tua nan cantik itu membuatnya dan Sakura jadi dilema.

Naruto melanjutkan melahap ramennya sambil terus bicara, "Kalau begitu, lakukanlah nanti malam. Malam ini 'kan malam tahun baru, semua ninja tidak diberi misi." ucapnya agak tidak jelas karena ramen yang penuh di mulutnya.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk, "Kau itu sok tahu!" ucapnya. Empat sudut kesal muncul di kepala kuning Naruto, "Dasar teme! Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak!" dengus Naruto meneguk air ramennya sampai habis dan langsung meletakkan kembali mangkuknya di meja.

"Oh iya, Sasuke," Naruto memperkecil _volume_ suaranya dan memandang Sasuke aneh, "Kau mau aku beritahu cara-cara merangsang tidak?" bisiknya. Dan satu jitakan dari Uchiha bungsu itu berhasil mendarat di kepalanya, "Dasar bodoh!"

"_ITAI_!" Naruto meringis memegangi kepalanya, "Teme sialan! Aku 'kan berniat membantumu!" sinis Naruto yang tidak menyadari jika wajah Sasuke sudah dipenuhi samburat merah.

**oOo**

Malam tiba, tepatnya pukul 21:30, membuat pria di sana cukup lelah setelah seharian mendengar Naruto menceritakan berbagai kemesuman yang ia lakukan pada Hinata. Benar-benar mencuci otak Sasuke!

Kini ia baru selesai merapikan peralatan ninja miliknya di meja kamar. Sebenarnya ia sudah lelah, tapi... entah kenapa hasratnya mengatakan untuk menunggu sang istri yang sedang mandi. Baru saja ia mendudukkan diri di ranjang, suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menandakan istrinya telah selesai. Sasuke menengok, memandang istrinya yang sudah berbalut handuk tipis, memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya dengan sempurna.

"Hari ini tidak ada misi, kan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya, tapi aku akan ke rumah sakit karena ada pasien—"

"Kau tetap di sini!" ucap Sasuke seketika membuat Sakura tercengang. Baru kali ini Sasuke melarangnya pergi. Tapi sedetik kemudian Sakura berjalan menuju lemari yang posisinya di dekat ranjang, "Maaf, Sasuke-_kun_, tapi..."

"Malam ini malam tahun baru, jadi biarkanlah..." Sasuke memutuskan suaranya, rasanya tak sanggup untuk mengatakan agar Sakura tetap di sini menemaninya.

"Kau mau jalan-jalan merayakan tahun baru bersamaku?" tebak Sakura asal. Sakura berfikir mungkin saja Sasuke ingin merayakan tahun baru bersama dirinya. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya, membuat Sakura yang hendak mengambil baju menjadi terhenti.

"Aku ingin... kau di sini."

Wajah Sakura seketika memerah mendengar ucapan suaminya itu, ditambah lagi melihat wajah suaminya yang juga memerah itu mengalihkan pandangannya seperti salah tingkah. Sakura memang menginginkannya, bersama Sasuke semalam saja. Namun tidak bisa, rumah sakit tetaplah tanggung jawabnya.

"Maaf, Sasuke-_kun_... mungkin lain kali..." lirih Sakura.

"..."

Sasuke sudah tahu ini resikonya jika menikah dengan seorang ninja medis seperti Sakura, tapi bisakah sekali saja ia bolos dari rumah sakit itu? Bahkan sahabat karib istrinya—Ino—itu bisa membolos untuk malam pertamanya bersama Sai. Kenapa Sakura tidak bisa? Baik, Sasuke tahu istrinya sangat taat peraturan dan selalu ingin menyelamatkan pasien, tapi tidak bisakah ia memberikan satu malam saja untuk suaminya? Jangan-jangan Sakura tidak mau melakukannya dengan Sasuke!

Berfikir itu, Sasuke berubah fikiran untuk menahan hasratnya yang sudah lama ia pendam. Terserah nantinya istrinya akan bilang apa, yang jelas sekarang, Sasuke ingin Sakura. Ia langsung berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan mendekati Sakura yang sedang mengambil baju di lemari.

Perlahan, tangannya mulai bergerak menyentuh bahu mungil istrinya yang mulus itu. Baik, tidak akan ada gengsi kali ini. Dan itu membuat Sakura tiba-tiba merinding merasakan tangan kekar menyentuhnya. Sakura menengok, sekali lagi wajahnya memerah menyadari jika itu adalah suaminya.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_,"

Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Sakura dan menyesap aroma tubuh istrinya itu. Ini benar-benar pertama kali! Karena sedari dulu Sasuke hanya bisa menghirup wangi Sakura yang berbalut baju, sementara kali ini hanya terlilit handuk. "Kau akan menuruti perkataan suamimu, kan?"

Deru nafas Sasuke di bahu Sakura membuatnya menahan rasa geli. Sakura sendiri baru pertama diperlakukan seperti ini. "Ta-tapi... rumah sakit itu tanggung ja—ahhh..." ucapan Sakura terpotong merasakan tangan Sasuke secepat kilat berpindah. Kini tangan Uchiha itu sudah berada di dada Sakura. Rasanya benar-benar aneh untuk Sakura, selain sikap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba aneh, rasa geli ini juga terasa aneh untuk Sakura.

"Tunggu, Sasuke-_kun_. K-kau ini kenapa tiba-tiba... Uh... Anh..." Kali ini ucapan Sakura terpotong kembali karena Sasuke mulai meremas kedua bukit kembar Sakura yang masih dililit handuk.

"Ini aku yang sebenarnya...," Sasuke menyeringai di belakang kepala Sakura sambil mencium rambut _pink_ sebahunya yang masih basah, kemudian menuruni bibirnya sampai di tengkuk Sakura, "Aku-menginginkanmu-sekarang-juga." lanjut Sasuke yang kemudian menjilat bahu istrinya yang sudah menahan diri untuk mengeluarkan suara yang menurutnya aneh seperti tadi.

"Bagaimana... j-jika aku menolak?"

"Aku memaksa!" Sasuke perlahan membuka lilitan handuk Sakura, "Jangan paksa aku melakukannya dengan cara kasar!"

Dan baiklah, mungkin Sakura memang harus mengalah kali ini. Ia sudah mengenal Sasuke sejak kecil saat di Akademi, bersama-sama di tim tujuh, hingga umur mereka saat ini, dua puluh empat tahun, rasanya Sakura cukup baik mengenal Sasuke. Apapun yang terjadi, Sasuke akan mendapatkan keinginannya, dengan cara apapun. Lagipula walaupun melawan, rasanya tubuh Sakura menolak untuk mengeluarkan kekuatan tinjunya.

Sasuke membalikkan tubuh Sakura agar berhadapan dengannya. Akhirnya handuk berhasil terlepas dari tubuh Sakura dan terjatuh di lantai, membuat tubuhnya kini terlihat seutuhnya oleh Sasuke. Dan tekankan sekali lagi, ini adalah yang pertama. Sakura yang merasakan tubuhnya telanjang itu langsung menutupi dadanya dengan tangan sebisa mungkin.

Tapi justru pose Sakura yang seperti itu malah membuat Sasuke menahan birahinya. Sial, ternyata perlakuannya tadi benar-benar berhasil membuat istrinya itu terangsang. Rasanya Sasuke harus meminta maaf pada Naruto karena sudah memukul kepalanya saat sedang mengajarinya bagaimana merangsang pasangan.

"Kenapa menutupi tubuhmu begitu?" tanya Sasuke datar.

Sakura menunduk dengan wajah yang memerah, "Aku malu..." kata Sakura gugup. Ya, itu wajar karena walau sudah seminggu menjadi suami-istri, ini 'kan pertama kali Sakura memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang telanjang pada seorang lelaki. Sasuke yang justru sudah tidak sabar langsung mengangkat bahu Sakura dan menjatuhkannya di ranjang yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Kyaaa!"

Dengan cepat Sasuke menaikkan kaki Sakura ke ranjang dan langsung menindih tubuhnya. Kini Sakura dapat melihat jelas wajah Sasuke yang begitu dekat dan menggoda, membuatnya mulai sulit bernafas. "S-Sasuke-_kun_, baik aku menyerah. Jika kau ingin, a-aku akan menemanimu jalan-jalan merayakan tahun baru." ucap Sakura terbata-bata. Astaga, sejak kapan wajah suaminya itu bisa berubah mesum dan berani seperti ini?

"Aku ingin kita merayakannya di sini."

"Eh?" Sakura bisa merasakan wajahnya bertambah panas kali ini. Lama mereka dalam posisi itu, selang beberapa menit Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu istrinya itu. "Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri lagi..." ucap Sasuke pelan.

Sakura diam, tak mampu berucap. Sasuke itu lelaki normal, jadi tak ada salahnya ia menginginkannya. Apalagi bersama istrinya sendiri, itu wajar, kan. Akhirnya kedua tangan Sakura melingkar di leher Sasuke, membuat lelaki itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapnya. Setelah pandangan mereka bertemu, wajah Sakura kembali memerah, "Aku ini istrimu sekarang. Jadi... aku akan menurutimu..."

Itulah yang daritadi Sasuke ingin dengar. Perlahan, Sasuke mengecup singkat bibir Sakura dan kemudian kembali menatapnya. "Bisa kau buka bajuku?"

Sakura agak terkejut mendengar ucapan suaminya itu, tapi akhirnya dengan rasa canggung ia melepas kaus hitam Sasuke masih dalam posisi seperti itu. Sakura tidak mengerti kenapa mendadak suaminya menjadi manja begitu. Seperti anak yang tidak bisa membuka bajunya sendiri. Setelah baju Sasuke terlepas sepenuhnya, Sakura menjatuhkannya di lantai. Kini Sakura bisa merasakan perutnya tertindih tubuh Sasuke yang sudah telanjang.

Sakura baru tahu, ternyata begini rasanya panas tubuh orang yang sedang berpelukan tanpa pakaian. Oke, cukup, kembali pada Sasuke. Pikirannya kini terlintas ucapan-ucapan sahabat pirangnya itu. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia mengingat bagaimana Naruto menceritakan pengalaman-pengalamannya dengan Hinata saat melakukan hubungan intim. Bodoh sekali, kenapa pula ia memikirkannya, padahal sahabatnya itu memang mesum dan satu malam bisa melakukan beberapa ronde. Naruto sendiri yang mengatakannya.

Tapi akhirnya Uchiha itu malah mengikuti ajaran Naruto. Lihat, sekarang ia mulai aksinya dengan menjilat bibir Sakura, turun ke dagu, leher, dan berakhir di dada sebelah kanan Sakura. "A-ah..." desah Sakura keluar begitu saja tatkala merasakan puting kanannya basah dan tertarik. Itu adalah mulut sang suami yang sedang menghisapnya, sementara tangan kiri Sasuke digunakan untuk memilin puting sebelah kiri Sakura yang menganggur. Ini aneh, untuk kedua pasangan yang baru melakukannya, ini terasa begitu menggairahkan.

"Ah... Ge-geli... Sash... Haaa~" racau Sakura tak jelas. Baru pertama kali, Sasuke merasa suara Sakura begitu indah mengeluarkan suara menggoda itu. Dan tentu saja membuat Sasuke ingin lebih kencang mendengarnya, yaitu dengan cara meremas payudara Sakura sedikit keras.

"Aaaa...!" Sakura sedikit meringis merasakan remasan tangan suaminya yang kekar. Sasuke diam sejenak, pantas saja si dobe itu begitu menyukainya, ternyata memang lelaki normal itu tidak akan luput untuk membutuhkan seorang pasangan birahi. Sasuke melanjutkan aksinya, mulutnya kini berpindah pada leher Sakura, meninggalkan _kiss mark_ di beberapa bagian leher dan juga dadanya.

Sakura sendiri merasakan di bawah sana, ada sesuatu yang keras menggesek-gesekkan bagian luar kemaluannya, membuat wanita Uchiha itu mengeratkan pelukannya di leher suaminya, dan tak jarang ia menjambak rambut _emo_ Sasuke.

Bosan seperti itu, tangan kiri Sasuke yang setia meremas payudara Sakura itu turun ke bawah, menggelitik perut Sakura dan sampai di kemaluan Sakura yang entah sejak kapan sudah basah. Tubuh Sakura pun kaku seketika merasakan tangan Sasuke sudah berada di sana.

"T-tunggu dulu—aaah..." Lagi-lagi wanita itu tak sanggup menahan desahnya keluar merasakan geli di bawah sana. Sasuke menyeringai di leher Sakura, tangan kirinya sudah ia gunakan untuk memelintir klitoris Sakura hingga tubuhnya sedikit mengejang. "Ahhh... Sa-Sasukeh... -kunh..." desah Sakura sambil memejamkan matanya.

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sakura, "Buka matamu,"

Sakura menurut dan kini menatap Sasuke yang sudah berkeringat. Sasuke makin terangsang melihat wajah Sakura yang memerah dan menggoda itu. "Tatap aku sekarang." kata Sasuke dengan nafas yang memburu, menahan diri untuk segera melahap mangsanya.

Di bawah sana, Sasuke mulai memasukkan satu jarinya pada lubang kenikmatan Sakura. "AAA! Sakit, Sash..."

Sasuke tak memperdulikannya dan justru mulai memaju-mundurkan jarinya. Bisa Sasuke lihat iris hijau permata Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca merasakan sakit. Ini hal yang wajar, karena kemaluan Sakura masih terasa asing dengan sesuatu yang tiba-tiba memasuki tubuhnya. Melihat Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan wajah yang menggoda membuat Sasuke semakin menjadi. Kini dua jari ia masukkan, dan melakukannya seperti tadi. Dan kali ini lebih cepat.

"Ah, ah..." Begitupun dengan desah Sakura yang semakin menjadi. Sasuke tahu itu bertanda Sakura mencapai batasnya. Kini ia memasukkan tiga jarinya dan menggesekkannya semakin cepat, membuat kedua kaki Sakura menendang-nendang udara merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di tubuhnya. "Aaaa~ Ahhhaaa..." Sakura meremas-remas rambut Sasuke, Sasuke pun semakin mempercepat gerakkan jarinya. Kali ini jangan main-main dengan kehebatan Uchiha Sasuke membuat lawan mainnya puas.

"AAAAAHHH...~" desah Sakura panjang memejamkan matanya dan tubuhnya kaku seketika, merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding, merasakan sesuatu yang tertahan sampai pada puncaknya. Sasuke merasakan jarinya dibasahi cairan hangat yang begitu banyak. Kemudian pelukan Sakura pun mengendur, nafasnya masih tak beraturan dan menatap Sasuke. "Sasuke-_kun_h... bagaimana kau... hhh..."

"Kau heran aku bisa melakukan ini?" tanya Sasuke, Sakura diam. "Kau tahu 'kan, siapa yang bersahabat denganku?" ucap Sasuke kembali menunjukkan seringainya. Sakura tentu tidak bodoh, ia mengerti maksud suami tercintanya. Tentu saja, sahabat satu timnya itu pasti sudah mencuci otak suaminya ini dengan cerita-cerita mesumnya. Tidak terbayang bagaimana Hinata yang pendiam itu harus siap mental menghadapi malam-malamnya. Oke, itu berlebihan. Kembali pada mereka.

Sasuke melepaskan jarinya dan mulai mengangkat tubuhnya untuk duduk, kemudian segera melepaskan celananya yang sudah sangat terasa sesak. Sakura ikut duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke, melihat lelaki tampan itu membuka celana membuat Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya salah tingkah. Setelah terlepas semua, Sasuke membuangnya begitu saja di lantai yang sudah berserakan pakaiannya dan juga handuk Sakura.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke membuat Sakura menengok, "bisa kau menolongku?"

"Eh?" Sakura _blushing_ melihat kejantanan Sasuke yang sudah menegang. Sakura cukup pintar mencerna kalimat Sasuke barusan. Ia meneguk ludahnya susah payah melihat kemaluan suaminya sendiri yang baru pertama kali ia lihat itu. Dengan gemetar tangan Sakura memegangnya, lalu tiba-tiba Sasuke memajukan kepala Sakura perlahan.

Uchiha itu memang tidak bisa mengatakannya, tapi istrinya cukup mengerti jika suaminya meminta istrinya untuk mengoral suaminya. Kini wajah Sakura sudah tepat di depan kemaluan suaminya yang berukuran besar itu. Dengan polosnya, Sakura menengok ke arah atas untuk menatap Sasuke dan bertanya, "Sasuke-_kun_... Apa i-ini muat?"

"Hn, kau coba saja." jawabnya agak tersipu. Istrinya ini kadang-kadang membuatnya salah tingkah.

Wanita Uchiha itupun kembali menunduk. Sambil menahan rasa gugup, ia mulai membuka mulutnya dan memasukkan kejantanan suaminya. Sasuke yang merasakan kejantanannya itu mulai hangat karena mulut istrinya mulai menahan deru nafasnya. Ternyata begini rasa nikmat yang dimaksud orang-orang yang telah melakukannya.

Mulut Sakura sudah benar-benar penuh, dan detik berikutnya ia mulai memaju-mundurkan mulutnya sambil terus menghisapnya. Bagaimanapun, Sakura cukup tahu melakukan ini karena berbagai pengalaman dari teman-temannya. Tangan Sasuke yang tak mau menganggur mulai memilin puting Sakura, membuat Sakura yang geli semakin mempercepat tempo geraknnya.

"Mmmh~" desah Sakura mempercepat gerakannya, dan Sasuke sudah berkeringat merasakan tubuhnya terlilit kenikmatan yang baru pertama ia rasakan. "Hhh..." deru nafas Sasuke tak beraturan. Ia merasa jika terus seperti ini dirinya akan kalah. Segera saja ia menghentikan gerakan tangannya di puting Sakura, "Sakura, sudah cukup." ucapnya.

Sakura pun melepaskan kejantanan Sasuke dari mulutnya yang sudah basah dibanjiri air liurnya sendiri. Sakura mengatur nafasnya sesaat, sampai akhirnya sang suami memegang kedua bahunya untuk bangun dari posisinya, kemudian merebahkannya agar terlentang kembali di kasur.

Tak mau berlama-lama lagi, Sasuke kembali menindih tubuh sang istri dan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk mengarahkan kemaluannya itu pada kemaluan Sakura. Sakura membulatkan matanya merasakan tonjolan keras di depan dinding kemaluannya. Ia berfikir sepertinya tidak mungkin, milik Sasuke terlalu besar untuk lorong Sakura.

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku rasa tidak mungkin bisa." ucap Sakura panik.

Sasuke tak membalas ucapan Sakura, ia mulai mendorong tubuhnya. "AKH!" Sakura berteriak karena sakit, padahal Sasuke baru memasukkan bagian ujungnya. Sasuke sendiri merasakan sakit pada ujung kemaluannya karena terjepit begitu kencang. Namun Sasuke terus mendorongnya kembali, wajahnya sudah terjatuh di leher Sakura.

"AAAKH! Ini sakit, aku tidak bisa!" Sakura mendongakkan wajahnya, kini sudah setengah batang kemaluan Sasuke tertanam. Tak seperti dugaan Sasuke, ternyata susah sekali memasuki diri pada pasangannya untuk pertama kali. Tapi sedetik kemudian Sasuke memundurkan sedikit pinggulnya, dan dalam tenaga penuh Sasuke mendorongnya kembali dengan cepat, merasakan selaput yang menghalanginya berhasil ditembusnya.

"AAAAAKH!"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, merasakan batang kemaluannya sakit terjepit. Ia juga tak tega mendengar suara teriakan Sakura yang kesakitan. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan tubuh Sakura kaku dan gemetar, pelukannya di leher Sasuke juga begitu kencang. Tentu ini sangat menyakiti Sakura.

Pria _emo_ itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sakura. Sasuke semakin tak tega melihat Sakura yang ternyata sudah mengeluarkan air mata sambil menutup matanya menahan perih. Tangan Sasuke bergerak membelai rambut Sakura, "Sakura...,"

"U-ukh..." Sakura tak menjawab dan masih menahan sakit. Sasuke akhirnya mencium bibir Sakura sekilas, "Maafkan aku."

"Ini sakit, Sasuke-_kun_... Perih sekali..." ucap Sakura dengan nada bergetar. Sasuke terus mengelus kepala Sakura, "Aku tahu." katanya sedikit menyesal.

Sebagai seorang medis, Sakura cukup tahu jika itu hal wajar pecahnya selaput miliknya, bisa dipastikan darah keluar dari kemaluannya. Tapi Sakura berusaha untuk tenang, ini hanya karena otot-otot dalam yang belum terbiasa. Sakura menggeleng pelan, "Tidak apa-apa..." lirihnya mulai membuka matanya yang masih menangis dan tersenyum menatap suaminya.

Akhirnya, tubuhnya menyatu dengan suaminya. Ia bukan lagi seorang gadis, dan itu takkan membuatnya menyesal karena keperawanannya yang telah ia jaga selama dua puluh empat tahun bisa diberikan seutuhnya pada suami sahnya. Pria yang sangat ia cintai semasa hidupnya. Begitupun sebaliknya, Sasuke sangat bahagia meski tak bisa menyampaikannya lewat kata-kata.

Sekian menit mereka bertatap-tatapan, akhirnya tubuh Sakura mulai rileks, dan Sasuke yang merasakannya mulai memegang pipi ranum Sakura, "Tatap aku selama aku melakukannya untukmu."

Sakura mengangguk, dan detik berikutnya pria itu mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dalam tempo pelan. Keduanya tak bisa mengungkapkan rasa yang mereka rasakan saat ini, nikmat yang luar biasa melebihi saat tadi mereka saling memberi oral. "Ahhh~" Sakura mulai mendesah, matanya sesekali tertutup dan terbuka kembali, merasakan sensasi aneh dalam tubuhnya.

Begitu juga Sasuke, kali ini deru nafasnya lebih berat merasakan kemaluannya dipijat-pijat oleh lorong kenikmatan Sakura. Sasuke tergoda melihat wajah sang istri yang sedang mendesah seperti itu. "Kau... sangat cantik, Saku... Hhh..." ucap Sasuke terengah-engah.

"Aaah... Unh... Sasuke-_kun_h~"

Sasuke semakin bersemangat mendengar Sakura menyebut namanya dengan desahan. Baguslah jika perlakuannya bisa membuat istrinya seperti itu. Itu berarti ia berhasil. Kini dengan tempo sedang, keringat sudah bercucuran di seluruh tubuh mereka. Meski jendela kamar di sana terbuka dan membiarkan angin sepoi-sepoi masuk, itu tak membuat mereka merasa dingin. Suasana begitu panas di malam panjang mereka.

"Terus tatap aku..., Sakurah..." kata Sasuke memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya. Sesekali Sasuke mengecup bibir Sakura, menatapnya, dan sesekali bersilat lidah dengan deru nafas mereka yang bersahut-sahutan. Saliva mereka menyatu, peluh mereka bercampur, dan tubuh mereka masih setia membagi kenikmatan satu sama lain.

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan tubuhnya kembali bergetar seperti saat tadi Sasuke memasukkan jarinya. Ia akan segera sampai puncaknya. Tak hanya Sakura, ternyata Sasuke merasakan kejantanannya itu semakin dipijat kencang oleh otot-otot kemaluan Sakura. Ia juga akan segera sampai.

"Sasuh... Sasuke-_kun_... Ah~ Aku akan—Ahaaa~ Aaah..."

"Uh..." Sasuke mempercepat gerakkannya, membuat ranjang mereka berdecit mengikuti irama bercinta mereka. "Ahn... Ahhh...~" desah Sakura kesekian kalinya. Terus dan semakin menggila hingga tubuh keduanya kaku bersamaan.

"A-Ah-Aaaaahhh...~" Mulut Sakura terbuka lebar mengeluarkan desah panjangnya seiring Sasuke juga memasukkan kemaluannya lebih dalam lagi. Mereka sampai pada puncaknya bersamaan, dan Sakura dapat merasakan cairan cinta Sasuke yang menyembur rahimnya begitu banyak, hingga sebagian cairannya merembes keluar. Bisa dipastikan sprei berwarna krem itu akan basah keringat, cairan cinta mereka yang juga bercampur darah suci Sakura.

Sasuke masih menggesekkan kemaluannya pelan hingga terlepas dengan sendirinya dari lorong Sakura. Mereka masih bertatap-tatapan, masih mengatur nafas mereka yang tidak teratur. Mereka tak menyangka ternyata akhirnya bisa melakukan ini setelah seminggu menjadi pengantin. Karena sangat bahagia, Sakura tersenyum, "Aku... sangat bahagia, Sasuke-_kun_..." katanya.

Sasuke menatap dalam iris klorofil istrinya, kemudian mencium bibirnya singkat, "Aku mencintaimu." Kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya di samping kepala Sakura. Sakura mengelus pelan rambut hitam Sasuke, "Aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat." balas Sakura.

DUAAAR!

Sakura dan Sasuke menengok ke arah jendela berbarengan. Suara itu dari luar. Bisa mereka lihat, di luar sana banyak kembang api warna-warni menghias langit. Itu berarti tahun sudah berganti. Berarti mereka sudah melakukan ini selama dua jam lebih.

Sasuke menengok ke arah Sakura, "Selamat tahun baru, sayang." ucap Sasuke membuat Sakura _blushing_. Jarang sekali suaminya itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'sayang'. Tapi kemudian Sakura balas tersenyum, "Selamat tahun baru."

Lama mereka dalam posisi itu, membuat Sakura sadar. "Hm, Sasuke-_kun_, bisa kau bangun sekarang? Tubuhmu berat sekali, aku sesak..."

Menyadari itu, Sasuke bukannya bangun justru membuat seringai yang menjadikan fikiran Sakura macam-macam. "Tu-tunggu, kau tidak..."

"Karena tadi itu perayaan tahun baru, bagaimana jika kita menggantikan malam pertama kita waktu itu?" ucap Sasuke seraya menarik selimut yang terlipat rapi di sisi kanannya.

Sakura mulai panik, "S-Sasuke-_kun_! Tidak, aku lelah, tidak mau—KYAAA!"

Selimut menutupi seluruh tubuh mereka hingga tak terlihat dari luar. Memang Sakura bahagia, tapi sepertinya Sakura harus benar-benar siap lelah tahun baru ini.

Dan tentu saja ini tahun baru yang begitu indah untuk Uchiha Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**Baik baik, aku emang gak jago buat lemon kok. Jadi maaf kalo hasilnya begitu abal dan kurang asem. Tapi para flamers pasti cukup mengerti dengan WARNING DLDR! Di atas. :)  
Sekali lagi, happy new year, semuanya.**

**Pembaca yang baik, selalu meninggalkan review.^^**


End file.
